BÉSAME Song Fic
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando el deseo sobrepasa el control? Naruto estaba desesperado x probar cada una de las partes de su azabache, pero ¿cómo decírselo? Talvez no existía palabra alguna más que un par de besos sinceros. AU. SasuxNaru ¡TERMINADO!


Este es mi primer song fic que escribo, no soy experta en ello y de hecho no me gustan pero al escuchar esta canción de _**Bésame de Camila**_ mi mente voló a un punto que pensé que explotaría si no escribía algo. Espero que les guste y sobre todo que escuchen esta canción que lleva tanto amor y pasión (por lo menos para mi)

Advertencia: todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solamente los tomo para que hagan cosas imaginables y para mis perversiones, por lo tanto este fic es un lemon completo.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto están en la Universidad, ambos viven en un apartamento fuera del lugar. Ya llevaban viviendo juntos alrededor de un año desde que Sasuke le ofrecía su habitación para que también pudiera quedarse allí al enterarse que por motivos de disciplina a Naruto no lo admitían en las habitaciones del campus. Sin embargo ambos morían el uno por el otro, pero no tenían el valor para confesárselo a pesar que nunca se despegaban.

Sasuke regresaba de una práctica de futbol, en donde lo primero que hacía al entrar a su departamento era ir a darse un regaderazo, ya que odiaba que Naruto lo viera desaliñado, sucio y apestoso. No tenía intención alguna de seducirlo, pero ¿Quién se podría imaginar que Naruto al verlo salir del baño se excitaría a un punto en donde sus acciones no las podría controlar? Sus labios, su cuerpo solamente gritaban una tan sola cosa...

**...BÉSAME...**

_Bésame  
ya es tiempo  
sin piedad  
y en silencio_

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo, inclusive pudo sentir como todo su ser se paralizaba en ese mismo instante, el verlo salir simplemente con una toalla en su cintura era demasiado para él, aun las gotas de agua tibia recorrían sus rebeldes cabellos negros azabache.

-ei Naruto, ¿qué cenaremos esta noche?- Preguntó sin ninguna malicia en sus palabras, pero el ojiazul aun no podía responderle, era demasiado difícil el poderse concentrar al estarle admirando sus pectorales tan bien cuidados.

Sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración agitada, sus pupilas semi dilatadas al estarlo admirando, no pudo resistir un solo segundo mas, se levantó del cómodo sillón en donde se encontraba y lo acorralaba a la pared mas cercana tomando su rostro con ambas manos, eso era lo que deseaba, besarlo, comerlo poco a poco y saborearlo hasta que sus papilas gustativas rogaran por un cambio.

-Bésame... Sasuke... simplemente bésame...- Suplicó luego de separarse de aquellos carnosos labios que tanto reclamaban por el rubio, sin dudarlo continuó con el acto logrando que Naruto se pegara a su cuerpo.

_Bésame  
frena el tiempo  
haz crecer  
lo que siento  
_

Un frenesí incontrolable, las feromonas a flor de piel, sus respiraciones agitadas y su corazón a punto de estallar.

-¿Desde hace.. cuánto tiempo...?- Intentó formular el pelinegro una pregunta que se quedaría entre cortada, el rubio sabía a la perfección lo que deseaba saber, aquella interrogante que desde hacía tiempo el mismo se formulaba _¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo deseaba besarlo? Con tanto frenesí logrando parar el tiempo en donde solamente el sentimiento que estaba naciendo era el que prevaleciera entre los dos, sin preguntas, sin dudas; simplemente el amor sincero y la pasión._

-No podría, responderte Sasuke... simplemente ha sido un sentimiento que ha ido creciendo con el tiempo.. déjame... déjame hacerte feliz...-

-Eres un idiota Naruto...- Susurró logrando un gesto de clara sorpresa en su compañero –Soy feliz desde el momento en que decidiste venir a vivirte conmigo...-

_Bésame  
como si el mundo se acabara después  
Bésame  
y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
Bésame  
sin razón  
porque quiere el corazón  
Bésame_

Tomó sus labios y los aprisionó con su lengua, si el mundo se terminaría en ese instante no le importaba en lo absoluto porque moriría en los brazos de su amado y maldito orgulloso Sasuke.

Colocó sus manos en la cintura aún desnuda, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos su espina dorsal, sabía exactamente en donde tocarlo para que toda su lujuria se activara al extremo que rogara y pidiera por él.

-Eres.. un maldito...- Le susurró suavemente al oído sin dejarle de morder lentamente su lóbulo para luego bajar con su lengua y saborear el dulce cuello del rubio.

-Sasuke.. yo.. es decir... tú... siempre... me has gustado...- Confesó aun con el corazón en sus manos abriéndose por completo ante él.

Estaba seguro que había visto el cielo abrirse de par en par al escuchar aquellas palabras con las que cada noche soñaba y que él mismo sentía pero que nunca le podía expresar con sinceridad por miedo a perder inclusive su amistad, pero aquella era la ocasión perfecta para decirle todo lo que su corazón sentía y que durante tanto tiempo retenía en lo mas profundo y recóndito de su ser.

Pero no pudo, _maldito orgullo que tanto lo detenía, _reclamó frustrado para si mismo. Pero siempre repetía que las acciones valían mas que mil palabras, por lo que tomó su suave rostro y lo llevó hasta el de él en donde suavemente ahora los papeles se invertían y tomaba el control pegando a la pared al rubio, como le encantaba sentir el roce de su piel mientras retiraba con cuidado la playera que su compañero llevaba, lo besó como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, simplemente lo besaba con el corazón.

_Siénteme  
en el viento  
mientras yo  
muero lento  
_

Se separó buscando un poco del oxígeno que tanto se necesita para vivir, ambos pechos reflejaban la ansiedad que sentían el uno por el otro, aquel deseo que no podían seguir conteniendo y que los carcomía desde sus entrañas como un fuego incontrolable que rogaba porque alguien lo extinguiera. Allí se encontraban simplemente mirándose fijamente tratando de dar el siguiente paso y muriendo lentamente por volverse a tocar, por tenerse uno dentro del otro.

Ambos lo sabían desde el momento en que Naruto tomaba la iniciativa con el primer beso, no habría marcha atrás porque eso era precisamente lo que deseaban. Una suave brisa entró en la habitación jugando con el cabello de los dos, el pelinegro llevó sus manos hasta aquellos rebeldes rubios que jugaban inclusive en la boca de su amado, los apartó con cuidado rozando su dedo índice sobre sus labios a lo cual Naruto respondía sacando su lengua saboreando su yema ejerciendo un poco de succión.

¡Como adoraba esos labios! Quería ver las estrellas, quería ver todo lo inexplicaba para él en esos momentos, simplemente quería seguirlo besando...

_Bésame  
sin motivos  
y estaré  
siempre contigo.  
_

-Estás seguro...?- Preguntó con obvia excitación el rubio mientras el azabache empezaba a bajar el pantalón corto que llevaba para empezar a tocarlo suavemente en su intimidad.

-Nunca antes... estuve tan seguro de algo...- Aseveró, no había una explicación para lo que se daba en esos momentos, simplemente deseaba estar con él, hacerlo suyo, vibrar al unísono de cada gemido que diera, que suspirara por él y solo por él.

Naruto sonrió, sabía que esa sería la noche en que se entregaría por completo, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque así lo deseaba su corazón, todo su ser temblaba por el solo hecho de pensar que finalmente estaría con su Sasuke.

Caminaron hasta la habitación más cercana la cual era la de Sasuke. Estaba completamente aseada y ordenada. Poco a poco los dos se fueron acostando en aquella cama tan amplia y la cual sería el único testigo del amor que profesarían aquella noche en donde los rayos de la luna les indicaba el camino a seguir y el viento los arrullaba con su romántica tonada.

_Bésame  
como si el mundo se acabara después  
Bésame  
y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
Bésame  
sin razón  
porque quiere el corazón  
_

Cada beso estaba lleno de más amor que el anterior, cada roce expresaba más pasión que el anterior, la lujuria se apoderaba de ambos en aquella primera vez.

La razón parecía que iba a desaparecer en aquel instante, sus ojos reflejaban claramente sus sentimientos dándose a entender todo lo que tanto se habían reprimido durante todo el tiempo que habían estado viviendo juntos.

-Bésame... por favor... bésame... Sasuke...- Suplicó una vez mas mientras sus manos acariciaban y masajeaban sus miembros completamente erectos y deseosos.

El azabache no pude resistir mas y con cuidado buscó la posición mas cómoda para la primera vez de ambos, colocó al rubio dándole la espalda en 4 patas, mientras que con su mano dirigía su miembro deseoso en la entrada de Naruto, mojó dos de sus dedos para conseguir la lubricación que tanto necesitaría para atravesar aquel estrecho campo que deseaba invadir. Un gemido de dolor fue lo único que emitió su compañero al sentir como profanaba su ser.

-No te preocupes.. ya pasará..– Trató de consolarlo mientras movía de un lado hacía otro sus dedos escarbando en su intimidad. Al ya saberlo listo, no dudo en tirar una pequeña bocanada de saliva para conseguir aun mas lubricación y que aquello no fuese tan tortuoso para el rubio. Tomó su miembro y con un pequeño empuje se fue introduciendo.

-Agggg... duele.. Sasuke...- Gimió aun cerrando sus ojos por el dolor que aquello le provocaba.

-Ya pasará...- Aseguró una vez mas mientras se iba introduciendo aun mas, logrando colocarse encima de su espalda para llegar con su mano hasta su miembro erecto, no podía dejarlo de hacer, quería masturbarlo hasta que se volviera loco y que gritara por la furia de su mano.

Un vaivén con un suave y lento empuje fue lo que poco a poco sucedió, incrementaba su velocidad a medida que Naruto gemía y gritaba su nombre, de dolor pasaba a placer, de placer pasaba a lujuria, de lujuria a locura exigiendo mas y mas al azabache quien también se encontraba embriagado de la pasión que le provocaba estar por primera vez con el amor de su vida.

-Voy... a... terminar...- Aseveró gimiendo mientras incrementaba su velocidad inclusive en la masturbación que ejercía en su compañero.

-Adentro...- Aceptó el rubio dándole la autorización que tanto buscaba.

Ambos conseguían su primer orgasmo, en donde Sasuke llenaba todo el interior de Naruto con sus jugos mientras que el rubio terminaba en la mano luego de la excelente masturbación que conseguía.

_Bésame así sin compasión  
quédate en mi sin condición  
dame tan solo un motivo  
_

Se tiraron exhaustos en el colchón, Sasuke estaba boca arriba viendo el cielo falso del cual en el año y medio que había vivido allí nunca se percataba que estaba adornado por unas pequeñas estrellas y algunos círculos, Naruto se acostó de medio lado pegando su espalda a un costado del azabache. No pudo resistir más el quererlo abrazar para luego empezar a darle pequeños besos en su espalda desnuda.

_Bésame  
...y me quedo yo_

-Nunca te vayas... de mi lado...- Suplicó con el corazón en su mano el rubio Uzumaki, el solo hecho de pensar en que algún día lo dejaría le partía el corazón.

-Nunca.. me iré...- Confirmó mientras continuaba con su ritual de besos recorriendo su espalda y su cuello.

No tenían miedo del resto del mundo, tenían miedo de lo que el otro pensaba y habiendo superado aquel obstáculo que ellos mismos se imponían el resto no importaba, estaban felices y muy a gusto estando juntos, ¿había alguna razón en ello? ¡¿Cuándo el amor ha necesito de razón alguna para prevalecer en una pareja? Estaban juntos y era lo primordial, Naruto nunca dejaría ir a Sasuke, Sasuke jamás se atrevería a separarse de Naruto, ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, no eran perfectos pero si eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

**...Fin...**

**

* * *

**

Como dije nunca he hecho un song fic, espero que no haya quedado mal. Adoro la pasión, la sinceridad entre una pareja pero sobre todo me gusta explorar que podría pasar... lo siento, creo que estoy loca. Sin embargo sus comentarios me animan a seguir... n_n


End file.
